Mind over matter
by Link9
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Jellicos ! Que se passetil quand vous ressentez une violente douleur à la poitrine, et que le remède à ce mal en est l'origine ? Slash MMHG...


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Pour la première fois, j'ai sévi en traduction. Cette merveilleuse histoire, écrite par Jellicos (dont j'ai l'autorisation pour traduire et publier), est un slash Hermione/Minerva inhabituel. J'ai adoré le côté folie, perdition exprimé dans les phrases, qui peuvent sembler incohérentes, à l'image de la pensée chaotique d'Hermione. Donc, merci à Jellicos pour cette magnifique fic, que vous apprécierez j'espère

En espérant ne pas avoir dénaturé la fic (disponible en deux chapitre en VO, j'ai préféré en faire un OS), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Petite précision : il se peut que de temps à autre, le vocabulaire diffère de l'originale, et ce pour deux raisons : premièrement, je suis une quille en anglais, deuxièmement, parce que je voulais que cela rende bien en français et que de temps en temps, les traductions que nous pouvons lire sont un peu lourdes… Enfin bref, enjoy, et ne me tapez pas !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR et à Jellicos

**Mind over matter**

Il y a quelque chose à son sujet que je ne peux me sortir de la tête.

Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je la voie.

Je veux pleurer, crier de toutes mes forces, au lieu de cela je m'assieds juste là. Toute la journée, tous les jours, je fait la même chose.

La partie difficile se réveille. Se rendre compte que je suis toujours ici, que ceci sera toujours ma vie. Le reste de la journée je ne suis pas là.

Personne ne semble plus sage. Je vais en classe, je discute avec mes amis et je les observe travailler. Je suis devenue très bonne pour réagir au bon moment, inclinant la tête quand je suis supposé le faire, encourageant quand ils marquent un but que je ne remarque même pas.

La meilleure chose d'être préfète en chef est que je suis pratiquement libre de faire ce que j'aime et d'aller ou je veux.

Ainsi quand j'ai marché dehors dans la pluie au milieu de la nuit, personne ne l'a su.

D'une façon ou d'une autre la pluie froide, trempant chaque parcelle de mes vêtements, semble provoquer une douleur dans ma poitrine. La vue de la pluie se déversant, frappant la surface du lac doit être belle, mais je ne le vois pas. Le mal dans ma poitrine semble me rendre engourdie et aveugle.

Je remarque que mon corps tremble alors que l'eau traverse mes robes longues et me donne la chaire de poule. Je suppose qu'il fait froid et c'est pourquoi mon corps tremble. Je ne saurais pas. Mon esprit et mon corps sont séparés depuis un moment et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il fait.

Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète vraiment. Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est juste une observation.

J'observe juste le fait que mon corps a décidé de se coucher sur l'herbe humide. Je ne discute pas. Je m'en moque. Je pense que la piqûre de l'herbe sur ma joue tandis que je repose sur la pelouse, mais je ne suis pas sure.

Je veux pleurer. Je veux crier de toutes mes forces.

Au lieu de cela je m'étends là.

La pluie est presque comme des larmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant un moment je me demande si mon corps réagirait dans le lac. Il doit être froid à cette époque de l'année. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour le découvrir. Pour quelque raison mes yeux se ferment et je tombe endormie, entendant au lieu des sentiments, les gouttes de pluie frappant mon visage.

---------------------------------------------------------------

La lumière me rend inconfortable. Elle transforme la vive douleur en réalité.

Pourquoi la pluie s'est-elle arrêtée ?

Tandis que je m'ouvre mes yeux pour le découvrir, je me rends compte que je ne suis plus dehors près du lac. Brièvement je me demande s'il est important que je ne puisse pas distinguer la sensation d'une pelouse de celle du lit d'hôpital dans lequel je me trouve.

Je décide que cela ne l'est pas. Je dois être dans l'infirmerie. Tout est blanc et la lumière blesse mes yeux.

Quelqu'un me parle. L'infirmière. Madame Pomfresh. Je suppose que je devrais incliner la tête, donc je le fais. Elle semble inquiète, alors je bois la potion qu'elle me donne. Je me demande le goût qu'elle a, mais mon esprit n'enregistre rien quand je bois la bouteille en une gorgée.

Je pense qu'elle parle toujours, mais je ne suis pas sure. Au lieu de cela je me demande comment elle parvient à maintenir les draps du lit si blancs. Je me dis que ce n'est vraiment pas important, donc je reste encore allongée.

J'ignore quand elle a quitté mon chevet. Je me suis interrogée pendant un moment si je pouvais lui demander de faire quelque chose enlever la douleur aigüe de ma poitrine, mais quand je me suis tournée elle était partie.

Oh, bien.

Il y a des cartes et des sucreries sur table de chevet. Je les regarde pendant un moment et me demande si les mots inscrits dessus ont une quelconque signification pour moi.

Il y a des voix derrière la porte. Des voix fâchées. Je ne pense pas que je me serais inquiétée ou même que je l'aurais remarquée si une de ces voix n'avait pas été comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine.

Bien, vous savez quoi ? Quelque chose que mon corps sent est enregistrée

« Je jure que si vous ne me laissez pas entrer, Poppy… ! » C'est la voix du poignard.

Puis il y a les étapes. Celles qui font que la douleur mate dans ma poitrine glisse à l'intérieur de mon cœur.

Et tout tourne au vert.

Il est intéressant de voir comment mon monde entier a changé de couleur quand elle fit un pas dans la pièce. Je suis perdue dans ses yeux et il n'y a rien mais vert. Doux, beau, plein de douleur, vert émeraude.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Granger ? Vous nous avez fait peur. » Il y a du souci dans le vert. Elle me parle. Je devrais répondre.

« Je suis désolée professeur. » Je me demande si c'est ce qu'elle veut entendre. Soudainement, chaque parcelle de mon corps est dans un état de panique. Il veut courir loin, il veut se cacher. Il veut se protéger. Je ne me déplace pas.

Je la laisse s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et j'ignore les cris perçants de panique de la douleur qui perfore ma poitrine. Les cris perçants qui me prient de partir. Courir loin avant que la douleur ne se développe plus profondément.

Je fais taire les cris perçants. Je les fais taire comme je fermerais tout autre chose en amont.

La seule pensée restante est le sentiment dans ma poitrine qui est habituellement une douleur mate. Quand elle est en vue cela se transforme en cette douleur qui déchire. Et c'est tout que je peux ressentir à ce moment. C'est tout ce que je peux voir. Seulement la douleur déchirante dans ma poitrine, et le vert.

Elle me parle. Elle semble inquiète.

Je devrais dire quelque chose. Expliquer ce que je faisais dehors sous la pluie.

« Miss Granger ? » Le vert se fane. Je me rends compte que j'ai fermé mes yeux, donc je les ouvre à nouveau.

Devrais-je dire quelque chose ?

Je me demande parfois ce qui fait voler les oiseaux. Je réalise que ce n'est pas approprié. Mais de l'autre côté, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose qui est approprié.

« Miss Granger ? »

Le vert me blesse, mais j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de lui plus que tout. Je me rends quelque peu compte que mon corps me combat, qu'il veut être loin du vert. Mais je me rends également compte qu'il n'y a rien à dire en la matière.

Il y a une main sur mon épaule.

« Miss Granger ! » Je regarde la source du vert. A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

« Oui ? » Je conclus qu'elle a dû m'appeler.

Mon corps crie. La chaleur de la main sur mon épaule le blesse. Je m'en moque.

Le vert est inquiet maintenant. Je reconnais l'émotion. Je pense l'avoir vu chez mes amis ces derniers mois.

Je devrais vraiment dire quelque chose.

Je veux pleurer. Je veux crier de toutes mes forces. Je veux qu'elle sache ce qu'elle me fait. Je veux que la douleur s'arrête et je veux lui dire pourquoi elle est là. Je me trouve juste là. Mon corps se fiche de ce que je veux.

« Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour la douleur dans ma poitrine, professeur McGonagall? »

Je regarde fixement l'image mobile pendant des heures. Cela semble pendant des heures, je n'ai pas très bien la notion du temps ces derniers jours. C'est vraiment étrange.

C'est l'image d'une fille. Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Ses yeux sont bordés de cercles noirs, ses cheveux ont l'air sur leur fin et elle est vraiment très pâle. Elle semble étrange, une sorte d'expression vide dans ses yeux.

« Miss Granger ? Avez-vous fini avec le miroir ? » L'infirmière me parle encore. Elle pointe l'image dans mes mains donc je la lui donne. « Vos amis attendent dehors ; ils ont attendu pour vous voir pendant des jours. » Mes amis ? J'ai commencé à prendre quelques mots, mais ils ne me semblent pas avoir beaucoup de sens. J'essaye d'enregistrer les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Mes amis ? Et quand deux têtes réussissent à pénétrer mon champ visuel, les mots commencent à prendre sens. Cheveux noirs indisciplinés et cheveux rouges malpropres. Mes amis.

Ils se tiennent à mon chevet et il y a de souci dans leurs regards. Il a aussi les yeux verts, le garçon avec les cheveux noirs. Harry a les yeux verts. Mais leur couleur ne chamboule pas mon univers, ou ne me fait pas mal dans la poitrine à devenir comme folle. Ils sont juste verts. Un vert inquiet.

Le rouge est lumineux. Mais les yeux bleus ne sont pas. Le bleu est plus facile sur mes yeux, quoique j'aie juste décidé de ne pas être une fanatique du bleu.

Ils me parlent, Harry et à Ron. Je ne suis pas entièrement sure de ce qu'ils disent. Je devrais prêter probablement une attention plus particulière, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je veux juste que le vert revienne. Même s'il blesse plus que je ne peux le supporter, je veux qu'il revienne.

Alors quelque chose capte mon attention. Son nom.

« … McGonagall dit que tu dois rester ici pour encore quelques jours. » Je regarde vers l'origine des mots, le garçon d'une chevelure noire qui venait juste de prononcer son nom.

« Où est-elle ? » Parler me fait mal à la gorge.

« Qui ? McGonagall ? » Le garçon aux yeux bleus me donne un verre de l'eau. Une gentille attention de sa part alors que ma gorge me fait mal. Alors je sais que c'est vraiment là. Mais de toute façon je prends une gorgée du liquide tiède. Et j'acquiesce la tête. Je veux que le garçon aux cheveux noirs me dise tout.

« Elle parle en ce moment à Dumbledore, mais elle sera de retour dans quelques minutes.» Je le regarde et il regarde l'autre garçon. Je me demande si l'un ou l'autre garçon ne se peigne jamais les cheveux.

« Elle a été souvent ici depuis que tu es tombée malade. » Je regarde le garçon aux cheveux roux qui a commencé à parler. Cela me prend un moment avant que je les comprenne, mais je commence à saisir ce qu'ils disent maintenant.

« Ouais, elle était ici ou dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas enseigné pendant une semaine. » Je regarde le garçon aux yeux verts, Harry. Je regarde en à nouveau Harry. Il est Harry Potter, mon ami et l'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et il dit qu'elle est venue me voir et qu'elle n'avait pas enseigné.

« Ron. » Je regarde les cheveux rouges ardents, les taches de rousseur et les yeux bleus et aqueux.

« Oui ? » Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas tout à fait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de vif et miroitant. Alors il se retourne. Tous les deux se retournent, vers la porte. Il y a des pas. Je les connais. Immédiatement ma poitrine commence à saigner et je crains que si je ne la tiens pas fortement avec mes bras elle pourrait éclater et salir le drap très blanc.

« Potter, Weasley. » La voix coupante ordonne pendant que les pas s'éloignent à mi-chemin à mon lit. Les garçons me regardent - et j'enregistre leur inquiétude avant qu'ils ne se retournent et marchent vers la voix coupante.

Il y a des chuchotements et des marmonnements, tandis qu'un quatrième pas se déplace au même endroit. Ce sont les pas de Madame Pomfresh. Ils parlent et je me prépare à rencontrer le vert.

Deux sortes de pas disparaissent derrière les portes. Les garçons sont partis. Ron et Harry ont quitté l'infirmerie.

Les deux autres voix parlent toujours. Puis je sursaute.

« Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ! » L'infirmière crie son nom. Mais elle se calme. Je devine que je ne suis pas censée entendre ceci. Mais j'entends une autre phrase, parce que l'infirmière semble fâchée pour quelque raison. « Je me fiche de ce que Dumbledore dit ! » Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Poudlard, là où je suis, mon école. Dans un lit d'hôpital.

L'infirmière est calmée ; sa voix est douce même si je ne peux entendre ce qu'elle dit.

Puis il y a à nouveau des pas. Des pas marchant au loin, mais d'autres se dirigent vers mon lit. Ce sont ses pas. Et en quelques secondes mon monde se changea à nouveau en vert.

« Miss Granger, voulez-vous venir avec moi, s'il vous plaît ? » Sa voix douce sonne dans mon esprit. Le vert inquiet traverse chacune de mes veines. Je ne sais comment, mais mon corps est sorti d'une façon ou d'une autre du lit et se tient près d'elle. Elle enveloppe mon corps de mes robes longues et me fait quitter l'infirmerie.

Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je marche à travers le château à ses côtés. Mon corps se déplace tout seul, je n'ai rien à dire dans la matière Mais tant que le monde est vert je n'ai vraiment pas à m'inquiéter de toute autre chose. Si je tourne ma tête vers ma gauche je peux la voir. Elle est légèrement plus grande que moi, mais je pense que tout le monde l'est. Je me suis toujours demandée comment elle faisait pour que le chignon sur sa tête reste si ordonné et rangé.

Je me rends compte que nous nous sommes arrêtées. Je me rends compte également que je ne connais pas la salle dans laquelle nous sommes. Cependant, c'est charmant. C'est chaud, plaisant et très rangé.

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez passer un peu de temps hors de l'infirmerie. » Elle me parle. « Ce sont mes quartiers privés. » Je dois sembler confuse, parce qu'elle sourit. Ma poitrine fait mal ! Je suis prise de panique et elle le remarque.

« Venez ici Hermione, asseyez-vous sur le sofa. » Ses mains me guident au sofa et je m'assieds. Les larmes jaillissent de mes yeux. Larmes ! Je pleure. La douleur est atroce. Ses mains brûlent ma peau ; Des nouvelles blessures s'ouvrent dans la chair de ma poitrine. Et j'ai laissé aller. J'entends les sanglots et je réalise qu'ils sont miens. Et je peux presque sentir les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

« Arrête. » Je pense que c'est ma voix. Telles sont mes pensées au moins. « La douleur, arrête-toi s'il te plait. » D'une voix si fragile et à briser le cœur. Mais la douleur ne s'arrête pas. Parce qu'à ce moment elle s'assied près de moi et elle me prit dans ses bras. Cela blesse tellement que je commence à paniquer ; Je veux l'écarter au loin. Mais je ne peux pas. Mon corps me trompe. Il aime la proximité, la chaleur et le confort.

Je pleure. Je pleure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de larme. Jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit aussi vide que mes joues sont humides. Et je sens l'humidité salée sur mes joues. Je la sens me pousser de ses bras pour essuyer les larmes de mes joues avec ses mains. Je peux sentir ses mains.

Le monde est vert et elle frotte ma joue.

Il y a aussi des larmes dans ses yeux. Je ne suis pas sure du pourquoi, mais instinctivement, je me dégage et les essuie loin avec ma main. Elle sourit encore, et ma poitrine fait mal.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Ma poitrine me fait mal. » lui dis-je.

« Oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit. » Elle me regarde, et il y a cette émotion étrange en vert maintenant. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est. « Savez-vous ce que c'est? »

« La douleur. » J'énonce ceci aussi clair que possible. Saurait-elle jamais ce que je veux dire?

« Quelle est la cause de cette douleur ? » Sa main frotte mes cheveux. Sa voix est douce et le vert semble s'intensifier avec l'émotion qui monte dans ses yeux.

« Vous. » Elle cesse de frotter mes cheveux, sa main se reposant là pendant qu'elle me regarde.

« Moi ? » Il y a une émotion que je peux identifier dans le vert. C'est la confusion. C'est nouveau, mais je peux me le rappeler.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ça Hermione ? » A-t-elle cessé de m'appeler Miss Granger ? Je pense que je préfère ça. Sa main se repose sur ma joue maintenant. Je crois qu'elle veut s'assurer que je la regarde. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte que je ne regarderais jamais loin du vert si j'avais le choix.

« Parce que je vous aime, et ça fait mal. » Je dis ces mots comme s'ils sont la connaissance commune, comme s'ils n'ont désormais plus aucune vraie puissance. Et d'une certaine façon je devine que c'est vrai. Je pense que mon cœur ne remarquerait même plus la douleur maintenant. Peu importe ce qui se passe, dire ces mots ne peut me donner plus de peine. Et soudainement je peux voir. Car les mots prononcés m'ont fait découvrir une intense émotion dans mon monde vert. En révélant mon propre amour, je peux voir le sien.

« Hermione… » Elle chuchote mon nom. Je l'aime. Elle chuchote mon nom et elle m'aime aussi.

Le vert vient plus près et alors il est parti. Elle a fermé les yeux, mais pour la première fois que je peux me rappeler, mon monde vert ne me manque pas. Rien ne me manque et ne pense à rien. Parce que ses lèvres s'appuient contre les miennes et tout ce que je peux sentir est les sensations qui font échos dans mon corps entier. Je me sens. Mon corps entier éclate de vie. Il fleurit au contact de ses mains sur ma joue et autour de ma taille. Et ses lèvres touchant les miennes, sa langue caressant doucement ma lèvre inférieur et je pense que je pourrais l'avaler pendant que je lui ouvre ma bouche. Ma tête tourne, mes orteils frissonnent et le reste de mon corps semble faire des exercices acrobatiques. Je peux sentir son parfum, je goûte ses lèvres, et chacun de mes sens sont focalisés et enregistrent chaque petite chose à son sujet.

Je tire plus près et je sens son corps contre le mien. La chaleur de sa chair, le parfum de sa peau, je la sens complètement.

Lentement elle se retire loin de moi. Je réalise que j'ai aussi besoin de respirer. Je l'observe, elle sourit. La douleur est presque partie et le vert est plus vif que jamais.

Elle me tient toujours. Ses bras s'attardent autour de ma taille et elle permet à mes mains de glisser vers sa nuque, tout en restant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je t'aime. » Sa voix est profonde et sincère et cette fois c'est mon tour à sourire.

« Merci Minerva. » Ce n'est pas plus qu'un chuchotement, mais il y a tant d'émotions fortes dans mon corps qu'un chuchotement est tout qu'il peut faire.

« Pour quoi ? » demande-t-elle pendant qu'elle se penche pour reprendre le baiser.

« Pour me donner quelque chose pour la douleur dans ma poitrine. » Je chuchote avant que le petit espace entre nous ne se referme. Pendant que nos lèvres se réunissent à nouveau, la douleur est partie.

En espérant ne pas avoir trop massacré l'original, oserai-je vous demander une review ? A bientôt,

Link9


End file.
